Not-so-memorable school days
by peppersnot
Summary: Knives, passing notes and PDA: "You're getting expelled!" /"No Saru, I can't survive school without you!"/ SaruFem!Misaki R


This was distracting.

This constant kicking and note passing was _very_ distracting. That bastard, Saruhiko. Misaki growled as another folded up piece of paper landed on her desk, with 'Misakiiii' written on it, in swirly handwriting.

The fuck, what was he doing? Swirly handwriting? Really?

Not that she was surprised, I mean, all he ever did was fawn over her and spoil her – yes, she admits he spoils her – to no end. (And make her feel special, but that's a good thing, and right now she's trying to put him down, so it doesn't count.)

She opened the note, trying not to make the paper crackle too much.

_I don't need the stars in the night I've found my treasure, all I need is you by my side, so shine forever~_

And of course, the endless quoting-lyrics. It annoyed her to no end, because all the songs he quoted were in English, and she wasn't good at English. Hell, she sucked at it. Why couldn't he just quote any of the Japanese ones if he really _must_ spout lyrics all the time?

Scowling, she scribbled her reply, crumpled up the note and tossed it back, keeping her eyes on the board. Kurosaki sensei wasn't a fan of note passing. Nor was he a fan of Misaki, who had sort of, maybe, accidentally set fire to the chemistry lab once while he was inside.

"Sir, this landed on my desk." Someone raised their hand and all heads turned to see who it was. There was a boy, seated behind Saruhiko, who held the paper she had just thrown back. Her eyes widened. Saruhiko turned back in front to look at her and gave her a smirk.

"You should work on your aim," he mumbled, trying to stifle his laughter. Misaki growled and told him to shut the fuck up.

"What is that?" Kurosaki asked, annoyed. He set his book down and walked to the boy's desk, taking the paper from him.

Misaki watched in horror as he started unfolding the small scrap of paper and nearly slammed her head down on the table when he started to read it out loud.

"'Stupid idiot, can't you keep this shi – ahem, excuse me, this word is quite inappropriate – for later? Why do you always do it in class, shut up!'" Kurosaki san cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, this handwriting is yours, Yata Misaki."

Misaki's jaw dropped. _What?__** What?!**_

"I don't know who wrote the first half, but you, Yata kun, are going to get a detention, unless you disclose who you were talking to?"

Misaki paused. She didn't want to go to detention. She'd get late for work again, dammit! But she couldn't get Saru into trouble either. He wouldn't mind, but that didn't mean she should tell on him like that.

Saruhiko looked at her expectantly, and was quite surprised when she remained silent.

"Alright then, you have a detention." Kurosaki san said, filling out a detention slip and handing it to the redheaded girl. Saruhiko frowned. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Getting caught wasn't supposed to happen either, but they _did_ get caught, and Plan B had always been to keep Misaki out of trouble. For him at least.

"It was me."

Kurosaki looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Fushimi kun, I don't follow what you're trying to say?"

"The person she was passing notes with. It was me. And she wasn't the one passing them. I was."

There was silence as everyone took a moment to digest what Saruhiko had just said, and the fact that he'd said anything at all. He was standing up for someone. He was not sitting in a corner, complaining about his vegetables and reading books. The world had obviously fallen off the axis.

"What are you doing?" Misaki hissed, making sure Kurosaki couldn't hear them, but it didn't matter anyway, because another detention slip had been filled out and placed on Saruhiko's desk.

"Well, one for each of you then."

"Hey, wait, doesn't _she_ get out of trouble?" Saruhiko scowled, nodding at Misaki and Kurosaki smiled.

"Of course not. Why would she? I said _she_ should be the one to tell me, and she wasn't. So she's not out of trouble, but you're in it."

This bastard, Saruhiko growled inwardly. He would always try to find a way to spite Misaki and get her into trouble. All she'd done was follow his instructions in lab once, and he'd been the one to bump into her, causing her to pour into the mixture more acid than she should have. It wasn't her fault at all.

The knives hidden up his sleeves burned against his skin and he wanted more than anything to take them out and fucking _kill _that fucking bastard. Misaki seemed to understand what he was thinking and she turned to whisper, "It's okay, stupid Saru, calm down," before Kurosaki yelled at them to shut up.

He resumed the class, but Saruhiko's anger didn't subside until Misaki showed him her palm, on which she'd drawn a smiley face and written 'it's okay, chill!'.

Her handwriting was barely legible, especially on her palm, but after a while of straining his eyes, he managed to decipher the scribbles and sighed, leaning back in his seat.

He'd let this go. For now.

-oOo-

"The two of you," Kurosaki pointed at them before leaving the room, "Have to go to Detention Hall #2 after school. The invigilator there, whoever he is today, will be expecting you."

Misaki nodded, looking down in embarrassment. Saruhiko only clicked his tongue.

The class filed out for recess, and it was only the two of them left.

"Misaki?"

"Why the fuck did you have to go and get detention too? I was trying to keep you out of it!"

"I'm not letting you get detention alone, you idiot."

"Fuck you, I was okay with it! I've gotten detention before!" Misaki yelled at him. She'd gotten into trouble a shitload of times. More than she could count anyway. And Saruhiko always followed suit, even if he could keep out of it. "You could be one of those council people if you wanted to, why do you always try to stick with me?"

Saruhiko looked hurt. "You don't want me to stay with you?"

"N-no, it's not that! You're my best friend, what the fuck? It's just, you're ruining your future because of me!"

"Misaki, I don't give a fuck about my future."

_And you're my future anyway._

"Well, you should."

"I love you."

Misaki opened her mouth to retort, until she realized what he'd said and her face turned an impeccable shade of pink.

"D-don't go around saying stuff like t-that! It was irrelevant, anyway!"

"No, it wasn't. I love you, so I'm okay with getting into trouble for you."

Misaki looked away, blushing, and Saruhiko smirked. He stood up and pulled her up as well.

"Let's just go to the rooftop for now."

Misaki was conscious of the whispers surrounding them as they walked through the hallway. What was all that about, anyway? They'd gotten into trouble plenty before, why make a big deal out of it now?

"Oi, Yata!"

Saruhiko froze as Misaki stopped and looked around.

A boy from class – Takashi? – smirked as he noticed Saruhiko's rigid posture.

"Are you two seriously _going out?_" He asked.

Misaki's jaw fell open and she sputtered out a stream of incoherent words that no one could figure out.

How the _fuck_ did that bastard know? They'd hidden it well enough!

"So you are." Takashi chuckled. "Well, good to know that there's someone out there who'd take you. Not that I'd mind taking you myself - "

He was cut off by a blade pressed against his neck.

"Say another word to her," Saruhiko muttered in a low voice, "and I'll kill you."

"S-saru! W-what are you doing, leave him alone!" Misaki cried, pulling Saruhiko away from Takashi, who was frozen in place, his face white as a sheet. There was silence all around.

"Y-you're not allowed to bring weapons to s-school…" Some random girl said. Misaki scowled.

"He can do whatever the fuck he wants!" She yelled. Grabbing Saruhiko's hand, she dragged him off to the rooftop.

-oOo-

"Are you mad at me?"

"Shut up."

"You are."

"Yeah, I fucking am, now shut up."

Saruhiko sighed and put his head on her shoulder, earning a squeak.

"T-the fuck are you doing?! Get off!" She tried pushing him off but he just wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into the crook of her neck, planting small kisses there. "S-saru, stop it!"

Smirking, Saruhiko moved his mouth up, towards hers and kissed her, silencing her protests. Misaki felt herself go limp. She couldn't seem to refuse him when he did that. Why did he always do that? Stupid monkey, going around kissing her all the time. Not that there was anything bad about it of course, but it always managed to shut her up when she didn't want to. And give in when she didn't want to. Like now. She was kissing back, and she sure as hell didn't want to.

Neither of them heard the door open, or the footsteps approach them. They weren't aware of anyone's presence at all, because the sounds were drowned out by the soft 'mmh's and 'aah's Misaki was making, that were reverberating in their ears.

"YATA MISAKI AND FUSHIMI SARUHIKO!"

They jumped apart at the loud noise, Misaki's face turning redder than her hair, and Saruhiko's only a very light shade of pink. He clicked his tongue at the intrusion.

"K-kurosaki s-sensei...!" Misaki managed to sputter out. The teacher was glaring daggers at them.

"I've heard you – " He pointed at Saruhiko, "Have been threatening the students! Knives! At school! First note passing, then death threats and now public displays of affection, on campus! You have no future, boy! I will see to it that you are _expelled_ from this institute!"

Misaki gasped. _No._ No no no no. Saruhiko couldn't get expelled! Because of her! Fuck it, what the fuck was she going to do? She opened her mouth to say something but Saruhiko nudged her with his elbow, hard, to shut her up.

"And you, Yata kun, will soon follow, if you continue behaving the way you do! You'll grow up to be thugs, the two of you!" Kurosaki yelled, before storming off the rooftop.

The two sat in silence, Misaki near tears, and Saruhiko in annoyance. He noticed her wet eyes and his blood boiled. That bastard, he'd made Misaki cry. Made her fucking cry. He pulled her close and held her against his chest as she sobbed.

"It's okay, Misaki."

"You're getting expelled because of me! I can't survive school without you, Saru!" Her fingers gripped his shirt, bunching it up and she buried her face in his chest. "I'm fucking sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Saruhiko gave her a kiss on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't cry. It's not your fault. It's mine."

"How the fuck is it your fault?"

"I'm the one with the knives."

"B-but you were defending _me - _"

"Misaki, shut up."

She did so, but her tears and scruples didn't go away until much later.

-oOo-

"Saru, the detention hall is _that_ way?" Misaki pointed in the direction opposite to where Saruhiko was headed. "We're in trouble, remember?"

"Why go to _detention_, when we can go other places?"

"Other places? Like, what, ditch detention?"

Saruhiko shrugged. "Game center, maybe?"

He saw her resolve waver, but she shook her head furiously. "Don't be stupid! Kurosaki sensei would get you expelled if you do that!"

"Screw that asshole, we can drop out together before he can expel me."

"D-drop out?"

Saruhiko grabbed Misaki's hands and pulled her close to him. There was no one else in the corridor, everyone had gone home, but that didn't stop Misaki from feeling overly conscious.

"We can drop school and get married." He murmured, placing a kiss on her lips. Misaki almost gave in, but hastily pulled away when she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Let's _go_, stupid Saru! The invigilator would be waiting!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The footsteps turned out to be the janitor, who waved hello before resuming his work.

When they got to the detention hall, they took adjacent seats and started doing the work they'd been assigned. Or well, Misaki was _trying_ to do it, and Saruhiko was just watching her.

"Misakiii…"

"W-what do you want, monkey?"

"You never said if you were okay with the plan."

"What plan?"

"To drop school and get married."

Misaki flushed crimson and punched him on the arm. "We're too young for marriage! And besides, school's important! We can't drop out, idiot!"

"Yata, Fushimi, stop talking and do your work." The invigilator said and Misaki heard a very familiar snicker from behind them.

She turned to see Takashi, who had flirted with her in the hallway during recess, sitting behind her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She growled.

He shrugged. "Kurosaki doesn't really like anyone ya know? Apparently I make 'advances' towards people."

"You do." Misaki muttered before turning back around.

Saruhiko, who was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes, shot a death glare at Takashi and started thinking up ways to kill people without being suspected.

"You three stop talking and do your work, or I will complain to Kurosaki san!"

The three of them immediately started working. Within a while, Saruhiko was done. Misaki looked at him enviously from the corner of her eye. Noticing her, he took her worksheet and completed it for her, making a few odd mistakes so that when Kurosaki would check it, he'd be deceived into believing she'd been the one to do it and not him.

Takashi watched this exchange bitterly, because he was still stuck on the first question, and they were already done.

The two of them handed in their worksheets and left.

"Thanks, Saru!" Misaki exclaimed, giving the boy a hug as they walked home.

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

"Shut up, you creep. Is making out all you can think about?"

"No, I think of sex too."

"W-w-what?! S-shut up!"

-oOo-

The next day, when they entered class together, the first thing Saruhiko noticed was Takashi's smug face. What was that bastard up to?

The second thing he noticed was that he was also sitting in Misaki's seat.

The third thing, was that Kurosaki was grinning evilly, and tapping on his desk at the front of the class.

"Sit down, Yata, Fushimi."

"S-sensei, Takashi's in my seat." Misaki said, and Kurosaki's grin widened.

"Ah yes, you will be sitting in his seat from today, Yata."

"W-what? Why?"

"Fushimi is a bad influence on you. You will not sit with him."

Saruhiko clenched his fist, and Misaki gaped.

"Also, I found out that you have been cheating during detention yesterday, and I did give you a warning that if you happened to be involved in any more rulebreaking, I will see to it that Fushimi gets expelled, did I not? Sit down, and we'll discuss this issue after class."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Yata kun?"

"I said _no_, dammit, I won't let you expel Saru!" Misaki yelled, and Saruhiko gave her a surprised look, along with the rest of the class. "_I'm _the one you have a fucking issue with, so expel _me_, why go after _him_ just because he hangs out with me?!"

Kurosaki's eyes widened at the fact that he was being yelled at – by _Misaki_ no less – and her choice in language.

"Well if you insist, then alright, I'll make sure it's _you_ who gets expelled."

Misaki's heart pounded and she felt herself go numb. She was getting expelled? She saw Saruhiko step forward from the corner of her eye but before he could say something, someone from behind them spoke, "That's not fair, she didn't even do anything."

It was a blonde girl, and she was standing, with her arms crossed over her chest. Beside her, another girl stood up.

"Yeah, you can't expel her just for cheating, that doesn't make sense."

"Or passing notes."

"You're being really unfair, sensei."

"You can't hold grudges against students like that, it's against the school policy."

One by one, all their classmates stood up and said something in their favour. In the end, Takashi himself stood up as well, and muttered a "Yeah, you're going too far."

Kurosaki was at a loss for words. His nostrils flared and he looked ready to kill each and every one of them.

"Very well. I shall overlook this for the time being." He said finally. "Sit down. Takashi, go back to your original seat."

Still shocked, Saruhiko and Misaki sat down at their seats, and Kurosaki started the class with much resentment.

-oOo-

"Got fans, don't you?" Saruhiko muttered as they walked home that day.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your _fans_ from class."

"They're not fans, they were just being friendly."

"Sure."

Misaki gave him a look. "Are you _jealous_?"

"Tch. No. Why would I be?"

"You're jealous!"

"I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Saru." She giggled and moved a little closer to him. It was cold. They'd decided to go to the game center after school and hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

Saruhiko rolled his eyes and looked away.

"You don't need to be jealous, you know."

"I'm not."

"Because I like you best." Misaki continued, ignoring his comment. "You won't ever leave me, right Saru?"

She stepped in front of him and gave him a cheeky smile. Saruhiko smiled at her adorable face, cupping her cheeks. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss which he gladly returned.

"Promise."

_A/N: kdwufewu oh my god I'm sorry I didn't think it would be so fluffy. I'm sorry. You guys don't mind, do you?_

_I have some stuff to complete, but I found this already complete fic in my laptop which I never submitted god knows why – I think internet was down and I forgot about it later – so yeah decided to submit it now with a bit of editing. And by editing I mean adding like 500 words and a ton of more fluff._

_Um…review? I'm gonna try my hand at male/male sarumi next. After the requests and stuff are done that is._

_-pepper_


End file.
